


A Demon Orgy To Please A Human

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Demons, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Sebastian once made copies of himself because Ciel wanted to experience an orgy but Sebastian is too possessive.





	A Demon Orgy To Please A Human

A pair of slender fingers slipped into a small mouth. “Open your mouth, master.” Came the smooth voice of the demon. Ciel opened his mouth and Sebastian leaned over him. His tongue slid in the boy’s mouth and their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

Hands ran up and down Ciel’s back and front. Two mouths were lapping at his chest. Two heads were settled between his legs, one rising and lowering at a steady pace as it pleasured a little member, and the other occasionally tilting from side to side as he lapped and sucked onto a pair of boyish testicles in a tight sack. The two demons between his legs both had their fingers inside Ciel’s hole. Sometimes they moved their hands simultaneously, sometimes they moved one at a time. The fingers probed around Ciel and fought for a turn to play with his prostate.

Ciel was shaking. He was being stimulated in all the right spots with all his favorite techniques. The pleasure was too good to bear, but he managed. Then another demon joined in. He climbed onto the bed and knelt at Ciel’s side. The others stopped and drew back. Ciel panted, looking at yet another copy of his favorite face. The ones holding him before turned Ciel to stand on his fours. One placed the boy’s hands on his shoulders for support. The fingers slipped into Ciel once more. This time, they didn’t work his hole. Instead, with one hand from the top and the other from the bottom between his legs, then spread his hole open. Ciel gasped. Then two more hands joined in from the sides, fully opening the boy up.

The demon that just joined in them on the bed looked at the sight presented to him. He placed a hand on Ciel’s left buttock and stroked softly. The bright pink walls of a young body were so alluring. The other watched him as he moved closer. He positioned himself at the open entrance and then slid in.

“AH!” The Earl cried out. The other slipped their fingers out as their ‘brother‘ mounted the master. He shagged Ciel like a dog. Wrapping his arms around Ciel’s body, he pounded into him relentlessly. Heavy balls slapped young ones and an adult manhood turned a little gut inside out. The others moved around them. One got behind the two and took to lapping at Ciel’s hole while he was getting fucked. Another sat at the side and slid a hand between Ciel’s legs, milking his little member. The one who previously let Ciel hold onto him leaned back and spread his legs. Ciel slid down to the demon’s hips and was presented with an angry erection. Without another though, the boy busied his mouth. All the others stayed around them, watching, stroking themselves.

Time drew on. Ciel was passed around from one to the other. Each one took him in their own way. It seemed like the night would never end. For as long as the night was up in the sky, they would not give him a rest. It drove Ciel crazy when they switched between being rough and gentle, especially when they would come together and give it to him that way at the same time.

Ciel had no recollection of how he happened to be sandwiched between two demons. At first they took him at the same time, then they started taking turns to put it into him. One would enter and pull out, the other would do the same. There wasn’t a single moment when others’ hands were not on Ciel, touching him where ever they could.

Then it happened. It seemed like there was no free space in the room anymore. Demons everywhere, all looking the same. Every inch of Ciel’s body was covered in demons and more were around him, awaiting a turn. While one pounded into him, three more found a place between his legs as one took to sucking his balls and two were taking turns blowing him. Ciel couldn’t even say how many were rubbing and kissing his torso and arms. They sucked his toes and licked his feet. Three were on his neck leaving kiss marks while two were kissing his mouth at the same time. At a point, it seemed like Ciel disappeared and it was just the demons.

Suddenly, and finally, they were no more. The sun had risen, a pair of curtains were drawn apart. Sebastian had been sitting in front of the bed the entire time, stroking himself, watching his master drown in pleasure. He came to the bed, the sheets a soaked and crumpled mess. His master raw and panting, freshly bred. Sebastian smiled at his little lord, then picked him up into his arms and took the boy to take a bath.


End file.
